


Other Side of the World

by JadeSabre83



Series: Merry Chissmas Fest [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Chiss and human relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hints at Dom/sub relationship, Merry Chissmas Bingo (Star Wars), NSFWish, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83
Summary: Supreme General Ba'kif never understood the big deal about humans until he met one of Thrawn's Strays.
Relationships: Ba'kif/Jazzlynn Vance (Human OC)
Series: Merry Chissmas Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048555
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	Other Side of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many of these I'll write, but I had this plot bunny hop into my head and I had to get it out! Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Merry Chissmas, y'all!
> 
> Prompts filled: Moactan teel, Didn't think it through
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/merry-chissmas

Supreme General Ba’kif never understood the big deal about ~~_moactan teel_~~... ~~warmbloods~~... _humans_ until he met one of Thrawn’s Strays (though the poor thing had never even _met_ Thrawn; it was just the name that had stuck with any humans who had found their way to the Ascendancy, 99.9% of which _had_ met Thrawn prior to their arrival). He had always thought them to be small, often soft things, prone to unpredictable fits of emotions that played out like spectral light shows across their faces and the tips of their ears. And even though she was (and still is) every one of those things, he’s come to learn that she is so much more.

She’s strong, his Jazz’alyn’vanz. Strong enough to survive a charric-blast to the chest from an overly eager marine when they had raided the Grysk ship she and two sky-walkers had been held captive on for nearly two years. Strong enough to withstand Grysk control to _hurt_ those sky-walkers (by hurting herself). Strong enough that one of her first requests when leaving the _Steadfast’_ s medbay was to speak with that overly eager marine and forgive him.

Jazzy (and how _that_ had been the struggle, to use her human name) is smart beyond words. Though she still struggles with Cheunh, and her Sy Bisti is even worse for some unknown reason, whenever she and Commander Ivant have a chance to speak it is likely they’ll wind up on some tangent about _data analysis_ or _statistical significance_ and nobody will be able to get a word in edgewise. And though she doesn’t often talk about her work before the Grysk, whenever she speaks of _ExGal Command_ it is with pride and a smile that lights up her eyes in a way that lights up his very soul.

She is funny, and kind, even though there are often days when he knows that she is very angry and sad. Angry at the Grysk for what they did to her and the sky-walkers, and sad for a home that she realizes she can no longer return to (or perhaps also no longer wants to return to, and is equally sad). One day, Ba’kif knows, he will get the full story as to what happened on that Grysk ship. For now, though, it is enough that she is here and that, for some reason, she continues to choose to be his.

Stubbornness, a trait shared by human and Chiss alike, was handed out in abundance the day Jazzy came into the galaxy. She is stubborn to a fault, and while it tends to get her into trouble more often that not, her stubbornness has also been her saving grace on multiple occasions. It’s how she survived that charric-blast to the chest, and the weeks of recovery. It’s how she continues to struggle through her Cheunh lessons, even though Ba’kif knows she’d rather be anywhere else. Her stubbornness helps her push through those days when she is very angry and sad; two years in the Ascendancy may not seem like long, but when you are one of only a very small handful of humans, it can no doubt feel like an entire lifetime. 

Today, however, is one of those days where her stubbornness has gotten her into trouble. A common law mate of the Supreme General she may be, but she is still beholden to the expectations of Chiss society. Even when said expectations make her want to punch someone in the face.

Literally.

One thing Ba’kif learned very early in their relationship is that punishing her in the dojo is just as effective, if not even moreso, than _actually_ punishing her (which just leaves the more fun aspects of punishment for later). 

Plus, she makes the most _adorable_ huffing sounds when he has her pinned down without any hope of getting up.

“Didn’t think it through, did you?” He asks in his heavily accented Basic, because he knows it _gets her engines going_ (to steal a human phrase).

She actually _growls_ at him, which is even more adorable than the huffing and makes him laugh, and while it’s not nearly enough to distract him to let her completely up, she’s able to wiggle a single arm free to yank on his hair.

He lets out his own growl before pinning her arm back. “Now I know you _definitely_ did not think that through.”

Later, when they’re back home and he’s got her bent over their bed, he’s given his constant reminder of one of his favorite things that he learned about humans as he slides into her in one solid thrust; they are _so_ warm. 

They also make the best noises (he’s compared notes with Ar’alani) when having sex, and his Jazzy is no exception. She whimpers and moans and _begs_ in broken Cheunh, and when she comes it’s like a perfect symphony of all three. And _much_ later, when they’re both spent and he’s got her wrapped up in his arms, he’s given his other constant reminder of something he learned—

She is a _loud_ sleeper. _‘Snoring’_ , is what Ivant had called it when Ba’kif had worked up the courage to ask; he still doesn’t dare bring it up directly with Jazzy; instead, he gives her a gentle nudge until she rolls onto her side, and the noise fades to a much more tolerable level.

Jazzy is many things, but most importantly, she is his. His strong, smart, funny, kind, stubborn, little human. 


End file.
